totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDISeriesFan/Season 2 Predictions Final 10/New Front Page Appearence
Okay, so I already made one of these, but now I can see it clearer, since we are at the final 10. : 10th: Cat : 10th: Cat Cat has really been inactive. I saw only two or three challenges from her. Plus, she is a newcomer, and therefore, doesn't deserve to win like other contestants do. : 9th: Miley : 9th: Maxwell I'm really dissapointed at her. I never wanted to say this, but I think Miley's time has come. Why? She has been too inactive, and barely some designs are presented. : 8th: Genex : 8th: Emily As I said on my last blog, I find his designs repetitive, like a recolor of his character. Even though his designs are creative and well done, that's what I find about them that makes me think he should be eliminated by this point. : 7th: Evie : 7th: Jamie I have nothing against Evie. It's just that I think she already was on season 1, and that she had her chance to win, but didn't, and now's the time to give the chance to another character, original from season 2. : 6th: Jamie : 6th: Miley Once again, I have nothing against this character. The reason I chose to eliminate her is stated above. : 5th: Maxwell : 5th: Genex By now, I think the chances of him continuing and making it further really low, so I think he will be eliminated by this point. : 4th: Emily : 4th: TBA Again, nothing personal with Emily. I even like her. However, I think that the contestants who made it by now have much better things than Emily. : 3rd: Leslie : 3rd: TBA I love Leslie's designs, but as a returnee, I have to say that I would find it unfair if she won, so I think final 3 is enough. : 2nd: Shaina : 2nd: TBA : 1st: Samara : 1st: TBA This would be a hard finale. Both Shaina and Samara have great designs, but I personally think that Samara's designs are better. These were my predictions, and I hope you like them :) If you have any objections, please let me know, and we can talk it out. Thanks. ---- Also, I'm presenting the new wiki skin for season 3! I'm thinking of a new look. Instead of purple, I'll change it to red, and will add some more things to front page. I will also be proposing a new kind of elimination poster. It won't be a poster, actually, it will be many pictures of the characters, so I'll ask EBGR to not touch them, because it involves a lot of work, and it will be hard to put it back normally, so I'll take care of these. I'll be posting a picture of the wikia with this look. (I created a whole new wikia to make this). http://tdcfrontpagenew.wikia.com/wiki/New_Front_Page:TDC_Wiki As you can quickly notice, there are some things, like the Weekly Challenges, that didn't turn out good, and the Featured User, that is barely updated by now. There will still be Featured Contestant, but the featured Creation is also gone. Replacing it, it's the Best Design Of The Week. This one will be chosen by EBGR. after each challenge ends, she's going to post there the best design that was made for that challenge. There's also a new section: Winners. This section will be filled out with the winners of each season. Also, the "Eliminated" section has been changed a lot. There will be no more passports. As you will see, there will be a small picture with the eliminated contestant's face, their name, and a paragraph or two anbalizing their time in the show. Besides these changes, I don't think much more were made, but when season 3 starts, you will see everything really changed. Category:Blog posts